


to a simpler place

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Strangers, Talking, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Yuzuru was prepared for another boring train ride, but boy was he wrong.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71





	to a simpler place

**Author's Note:**

> I spend a lot of time in trains and got this little idea, and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Yuzuru had truly great plans for this train ride. He wanted to read, listen to some podcasts, maybe make some notes for the paper he should starting working on soon. But it's been half an hour since he found his seat and his book is still resting on his knees, waiting for him to open it, and the thing seeping through his headphones definitely isn't some nice informative stuff, but some random indie playlist. He's a bit annoyed at himself, but he can't really help the sudden feeling of grogginess washing over him, so he just rests his chin on his open palm and stares through the window mindlessly, watching the passing landscape. It's a pretty day, even though it was raining a bit earlier, but now grass shines only nicer in the bright sun. He should be definitely more energetic and ready for coming back to the city, but for now he only wishes he could have stayed at his friends' cottage for longer, but the duty is calling him loud and clear.

Still, for now he just chooses to appreciate nice Canadian nature and little stations train is stopping at every few minutes. It's fun, but there's also something a bit melancholic about watching everything for a moment and then getting on the move again, leaving it all behind, and Yuzuru knows it's odd to have that kind of thoughts on a perfectly fine Monday, only a few minutes after noon.

Yuzuru huffs, annoyed with himself, and stands up to get to his backpack and grab a bottle of water, scolding himself silently for not doing it when he got inside. He flops down just in time for the train to start slowing down again and he gets into his position again. That station is exceptionally small, a tiny building surrounded by trees and not a soul in sight beside one guy sitting on a bench, elbows resting on his thighs and face hidden in his hands. There's nothing better to look at, so Yuzuru stares at him shamelessly, noticing a nice-looking suit and a certain slouch in his shoulders speaking of exhaustion. For a brief moment Yuzuru worries if the guy is okay, but also he might be still hangover after the weekend and rethinking his life choices.

Suddenly, the guy raises his head and looks in Yuzuru's direction, and even though he probably can't see him, Yuzuru feels a little tingle at the thought that he's been caught staring. Still, he keeps on looking, and the guy does too, and then he moves so quickly Yuzuru flinches.

He can't really see the stranger entering the train, but after a moment the vehicle moves and at the same moment Yuzuru hears the door to the carriage opening. And for some reason he's not really surprised when an already vaguely familiar silhouette stops next to him.

"Hi. It's free?" the guy asks, gesturing the seat facing Yuzuru's, and Yuzuru just nods, wondering if he's about to get punched or something, but he only gets a polite smile in return.

He keeps his headphones on, but puts the volume down a little bit, he's not even sure why. And naturally, his eyes are now drawn to the man sitting in front of him, who appears much more interesting from up close. He's young, maybe couple of years older than Yuzuru, has curly hair that looks really soft and nice features. He's wearing a nice suit in a deep shade of dark blue, a crisp white shirt and there's a yellow flower in his buttonhole. He's looking a bit out of place, his expression thoughtful, and Yuzuru can't help but feel a bit intrigued, a nice change after his previous odd mood.

His train of thought and discreet checking the stranger out is broken when a ticket inspector appears, smiling at Yuzuru and then turning to the new passenger.

"Hello, your ticket please?"

"I'm afraid I don't have one." the stranger says, and Yuzuru swears he can catch a bit of an accent.

"Well yes, the last station doesn't have a working ticket office." the inspector nods "To where, then?"

"Well." the stranger laughs, a bit embarrassed, and starts searching through his pockets. For a second Yuzuru considers offering his help, but then his fellow traveler fishes out a few notes and hands them to the older man.

"Where can I go for that?"

The inspector blinks, looks at the money in his hand and then at the passenger again, and he must see something Yuzuru doesn't, because he smiles softly, with understanding.

"If you want to go all the way to Edmonton, I can sell you a discount ticket."

"Oh no, I can't go that far." the guy laughs shortly, and it sounds both careless and pained.

"Then... Green Creek, seven stations from here? About an hour."

"Perfect."

It might be the oddest scene Yuzuru has ever witnessed, and when the inspector leaves he shamelessly takes his headphones off, openly looking at the man in front of him, who's studying his ticket before putting it into the inside pocket of his jacket, and then he looks up and straight at Yuzuru's face.

"Hi." he smiles, small but honest "You look like you have many questions."

"Is it surprising?" Yuzuru retorts before he can think, and he gasps, surprised with himself, but his companion seems only amused.

"I guess not. I'm Javi." he says, extending his hand.

"Yuzu." Yuzuru answers, reaching for a handshake, and notes that stran- wait, Javi's hand is warm and much bigger than his.

"Nice to meet you, Yuzu."

His eyes are kind of expecting, and Yuzuru can feel that he's only a few seconds, from blushing, so he blurts away the first thing that's on his mind.

"Nice flower."

Javi doesn't seem to catch it at first, but then smiles and touches his chest gently, where the poor flower looks like it's about to end its life soon.

"Thanks. I didn't pick it, though." he says, his eyes clouding a little, but then he smiles a bit wider "Shoot."

Yuzuru hesitates, but only for a second, because screw it.

"Did you run away from a wedding?"

He knows that it's ridiculous, but the thought was in the back of his head since he saw the guy. It sounds like some kind of a movie scenario, but Javi grins wider, even though it resembles a grimace for a moment.

"I did." he nods "But it should be noted that my wife-to-be ran away first."

"Oh." Yuzuru gasps and Javi chuckles, half amused, and half tired.

"With our organist, by the way."

"Wow. I'm sorry." Yuzuru offers quickly and Javi shrugs.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not, but kind of... I don't know. I had a feeling something could happen but well, never thought-" he waves with his hand pointlessly and Yuzuru smiles with sympathy.

"I'm really sorry." he says once again, because what else can be said at that?

"Yeah." Javi sighs, starting taking his jacket off slowly, careful not to crush the flower "I kinda went, uhm, dramatic with running away too, my sister's going to kill me. I know I should've stayed there and gracefully accept all the pity, but yeah. Nope."

"It's understandable."

Honestly, Yuzuru feels really sorry for Javi, and he also feels a bit guilty for kind of enjoying that whole conversation, but he's just grateful that the feeling of gloom is out of his system now.

In front of him Javi smiles, warmer than before, and he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing nicely toned arms that Yuzuru doesn't mind looking at, and he seems to be looking much more comfortable now, still a bit troubled but at the same time as if some great weight was off of him.

"So, that's how I ended up on the way to Green Creek." Javi laughs shortly, shaking his head "I'll have to find some phone there and try to get back for a non-existing reception, I guess."

"Do you want to use mine?" Yuzuru asks, grabbing his cell and handing it to Javi.

"If you don't mind?"

"No, really, not a problem."

"Thank you, I'll be quick." Javi smiles, quickly typing a number in and clearing his throat before putting the phone to his ear.

From his seat Yuzuru can hear the woman on the other side of the line, saying something loud and quick, and Javi responds in Spanish, and Yuzuru is glad he can finally place where his accent is from. The talk is truly quick, and Javi ends it with some soft-sounding sentence and ends the call, handing the phone back to Yuzuru.

"Okay, done. Thanks once again."

"Sure."

They sit in silence for a moment, glancing at each other from time to time and smiling when they catch each other's gaze, and Yuzuru almost laughs at how just ridiculous and at the same time nice it feels, and how bright Javi's eyes are, even though he's been having a pretty shitty day so far.

"You got yourself a ride?"

"Yeah, my sister will pick me up. She-" Javi chuckles "She's pissed, but mostly at, well not at me. But she never liked my fiancee too much, to be honest my parents neither? Guess I was the only fool."

"It's not foolish, you were in love!" Yuzuru insists, not wanting for Javi to bring himself down, and his companion raises his eyebrows in a slight amusement.

"You don't think love can be foolish?'

"Uhm." Yuzuru mutters, suddenly flustered, because he's not experienced in love, not at all "Well, I just don't think you should be too hard on yourself."

Javi nods shortly, and looks out of the window, his lips curling in a small, thoughtful smile, and Yuzuru watches him and suddenly thinks that the runaway bride was really dumb. Not that he knows Javi for a long time, but he seems warm and funny, and he's definitely easy on the eyes. But then again, Yuzuru knows nothing about the heart stuff, aside from biological facts.

"I hope they haven't drunk all the alcohol already." Javi says, breaking the silence as he turns to look at Yuzuru again "I feel like I will need a drink."

"You for sure deserve it-"

Yuzuru wants to say something more, but then he sees the ticker inspector approaching them, smiling from under his grey moustache.

"Green Creek's next." he informs before walking away with a spring in his step, and Javi sighs, leaning back for a moment.

"Just when I was getting sleepy." he chuckles, and Yuzuru feels a spike of disappointment that their encounter is about to end in a few minutes.

"Well." he clears his throat, fingers curling on the long forgotten book on his knees "I hope you're going to have a nice day, despite everything. And, well, nice life later?"

He cringes at his own words but Javi seems very pleased, chuckling again, and in that moment the train starts slowing down, so he stands up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Thank you, Yuzu." he says honestly, and Yuzuru really likes the way Javi says his name "You too. I mean, have a good day and life. Later."

"Cool." Yuzuru mutters, and finally he blushes, deep and embarrassing.

The train stops and Javi smiles once again before carefully reaching for the yellow flower in his jacket, and he hands it to Yuzuru.

"Bye." he says softly, and Yuzuru's fingers wrap around the fragile stalk.

"Bye." he echoes, and Javi nods before rushing to the door, and Yuzuru plasters his nose to the window.

He sees Javi after a second, and the wave at each other, a bit awkward but eager, and Javi waits until the train moves and they lose the eye contact after a moment, and Yuzuru sits back, sighing and feeling his heart doing a weird squeeze.

He looks down at the flower in his hand and laughter bubbles out of him, warm and tingling, and he carefully places the yellow thing in between the pages of his book. Then he reaches for his phone and opens his call register, saving the last number as _sister of Javi (train)_ , and then he puts it back and leans against the window again, wide smile not leaving his face for the rest of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
